Baseboard molding serves several architectural functions. One of the functions is to provide concealment of imperfections created at the floor and wall joint. Prior art also shows the use of the baseboards for concealing conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,363 to Samuels teaches a conduit, concealing baseboard molding for concealing and organizing conduits such as electrical wiring and cables. The molding includes a back plate which has a several conduit stalls for receiving conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,514 to Wolfe discloses a structural wall apparatus having building panels with inner and outer metal skin spaced by an insulating core of foamed polymer. Each panel has an interlocking edge with a metal line tongue to allow for interconnection of the panels. Further, the panels include a reinforcing member connected to the metal skin with a strengthening flange portion. Fasteners pass through the interconnecting grooves and flanges to facilitate connection. A “C” frame member is included with the apparatus for receiving a shroud for concealing electrical conduits or other conduits which may be necessary to install through a building near the floor or foundation. Specifically, the '514 patent is directed to a baseboard or foundational anchor shroud through which electrical or communication conduit may be passed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,180 to DeBartolo teaches a multi-channel duct for enclosing conductors, cables wires, power lines, communication lines and the like. The duct includes an elongated base with an elongated divider separating the base into two channels. A pair of elongated covers overlay the channels and an inner layer overlays one of the channels. The divider and inner cover may be detached from the base by a frangible seam for converting the two channel ducts to a single channel duct.
U.S. Pat. No. to Gooding discloses an electrical raceway that includes a retaining clip and cover member that are formed with extrusions which provide wire receiving channels to contain different types of wires. An outlet is provided adjacent to the raceway and a cover fits over the outlet and adjacent portions of the raceway.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,031 to Murphy teaches an electrical connection device having a longitudinal wire conduit with one or more plug receptacles on the conduit system and electrically connected with wires within the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,196 to Semenyna discloses an electric molding structure providing electrical outlets a several locations along its length. The molding structure may include corner and angle members having electrical conductors which may be coupled together which continues the circuit without the need for tools or solder connections.
In view of the cited art, there is a need for a baseboard having a raceway that can receive an electrical plug at any point along a baseboard.